


let me elevate your appetite

by delsicle



Series: thick alpha [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby Harry, Chubby Kink, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fat Harry, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle
Summary: Louis loves Harry's body and shows him every way he canOr, the adventures of thick alpha Harry and his omega continue
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: thick alpha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586866
Comments: 127
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here is the second part of my thick alpha series. The first three parts are going to be reposts from Tumblr and the rest will be original work. This is a collection of drabbles so it won't really follow a clear timeline or plot, other than these drabbles are all prior to Harry and Louis having kids (that part of their life will have a work all to itself soon enough). I have no idea how long this lil collection will end up being, it's really just a place to archive everything that's cleaner than tumblr. I hope you all enjoy!  
> disclaimers are listed individually for each chapter xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry get a little wild after a summer pool party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimers: contains explicit content, feeding kink, food kink, and chubby/fat kink
> 
> (side note this was my first ever chubby 1d drabble awwww)

Pool parties were Louis’s favorite part of summer.

Aside from the chance it gave him to survive the summer heat wave by mooching off his much richer friend’s pool, parties like this also gave him an excuse to wear his dumbest swimsuits, like the palm-leaf covered Speedo he had chosen today. He loved nothing more than doing sloppy, half-remembered flips off the diving board and draping himself over one of Liam and Zayn’s stupid novelty pool floaties while he let the sun deepen his tan, all while letting as much of his body as possible be shown off in his tin swimwear.

Most of all, he liked doing all that while feeling his alpha’s gaze on him.

Louis shifted on the hot pink inflatable pool chair he had planted himself on, and looked at the side of the pool.

Harry had laid down in one of the poolside loungers, bone dry and drinking a beer while he watched Louis in the pool.

He looked fucking delicious. He always did, but something about the sight of Louis’s alpha in an old swimsuit, his round, soft belly flopping a little over the waistband, made him feel hot all over.

Louis should be used to his boyfriend’s body enough to not almost get a stiffy in public over it, and yet here they were.

After gazing at his alpha for a few more moments, Louis rolled off the floatie and into the water. He swam over to the nearest pool ladder so he could climb out, and then once he was out of the pool he promptly flopped down on the lounge chair with Harry. Immediately, put his arms around the alpha’s middle and his chin on Harry’s shoulder, giving his round cheek a kiss.

“Hi, alpha,” Louis giggled, throwing a leg over Harry’s lap. Harry smiled at him, his sunglasses dipping down his nose so he could give Louis a full, bright green glance.

“Hey, baby,” he said, skimming his fingers over Louis’s dripping wet skin, “You want a towel?”

“No, I think I’ll air dry,” Louis said, “Mind if I stay here?”

Harry kissed the side of Louis’s head and squeezed his hip.

“Not at all.”

Louis smiled and snuggled into Harry’s shoulder, absentmindedly rubbing his hand over his alpha’s sun-warmed skin.

Zayn and Niall had taken up the loungers next to Harry’s own chair, both of them looking half-asleep and a little burned. A minute later, Liam emerged from the sliding glass door at the back of his grossly huge house to hand Zayn a beer and give the omega a kiss. Then he sat down on the last free lounger, lifting up a glass full of clear liquid and lime rinds to his lips.

“Liam,” Niall said, “Is that tequila? At two in the afternoon?  
  


Liam shrugged and nodded.

“Yup,” Liam said, “I’m cutting out glutton for the summer. No beer.”

“Fine, but tequila? Straight ass tequila?” Niall argued.

“It’s better than you think!”

Niall grunted at that, sliding his sunglasses up to rest in his sun-bleached hair.

“Whatever. You’re always on some weird fucking health kick. Last year you ate that weird cold salad out of a Ziploc bag all of June.”

“It’s called farro, and it did wonders to my ass, I’ll have you know.”

Liam took another sip of his tequila, and then smiled at all of them. 

“You know, I’m thinking of do P90X again, too,” he announced, “I’m trying to start a little club to do it in the afternoons, make it easier.”

“P90X?” Niall repeated, “The fuck is this, 2009?”

“Fuck off, it’s still effective,” Liam scoffed.

“Well, count me out,” Niall said.

“Yeah, babe, you know I’m not doing that,” Zayn added, making Liam sigh.

“God, whatever,” he turned to Harry, pointing at him with his beer bottle, “Styles? You in?”

“No thanks,” Harry shrugged.

“Oh, come on,” Liam laughed, “No offense man, but you could use it more than any of us. You really let yourself go since uni.”

Harry snorted, taking another swig of his beer.

“I’m alright right now, thanks,” Harry said, and squeezed Louis’s hip, “Besides, Louis’s not really into six packs, are you baby?”

Louis blushed, and prodded Harry with an elbow.

So maybe Harry was right. Louis had seen pictures of Harry when he was in university, when he probably weighed less than Louis.; knew exactly what Liam was referring to when he said Harry had let himself go a little bit. Harry had once told him that he reckoned he had gained about 50 pounds in beer, take out, and office job laziness since then, but he never seemed upset by that. And while Louis could appreciate pictures of Harry’s old physique, it didn’t hold a candle for him compared to what his boyfriend looked like now.

But just because he had a kink for his boyfriend being chubby didn’t mean their entire friend group needed it spelled out for them.

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

Harry chuckled, and drained his bottle. 

“Speaking of six packs,” he said, “Louis, baby, can you go get me another beer?”

“Isn’t that like your fourth today?” Niall said, “How are you drinking more than me and you’re not even buzzed?”

Harry patted the side of his belly with a smirk.

“Higher alcohol tolerance,” he said, “Guess it comes with letting yourself go.”

Louis flushed again, and then peeled himself away from Harry’s side, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll go grab that beer for you, babe,” Louis said. He got to his feet, looking at everyone else, “You guys need anything?”

“I need you not to cream yourself on my patio,” Zayn jutted in.

“Fuck you,” Louis snapped, and then grabbed the handle of the sliding glass door.

“Hey, Liam, remember when you ate six bananas a day for a month in uni and ended up in the hospital with a B12 deficiency?” Niall asked from behind him, which made Liam scoff angrily and then begin ranting about something he had read in a fitness journal that month.

Louis glanced behind him, and was just able to catch Harry looking at him over his shoulder. The alpha gave him a wink, a grin spreading on his face to make a dimple form in one of his padded cheeks.

Louis swallowed thickly and went inside.

*******

They got home late, after the boys had talked them into a few more beers and kicking a football around Liam and Zayn’s backyard. By the end, Louis was bone tired, and he nearly had to drag himself through the front door of his own house, his ass still squeezed into his wet Speedo and his arms held down by several containers of leftovers.

He flicked on the kitchen light, Harry close behind him as he opened the fridge to put the leftovers inside.

“That was fun,” Louis said, looking over at his boyfriend.

“It was,” Harry sighed, slumping against the wall. His hands found their way to his stomach, and he rubbed it in slow, gentle circles, “M’fucking stuffed, though.”

He patted his middle, and it sounded firm and hollow. Louis just looked at him, trying to keep his breath normal. Harry was staring at him in the same firm way he had been looking at Louis swimming in the pool. He looked gorgeous, with his long hair tied up and his skin healthy and glowing from the sun. He was wearing the shirt he had put on once they were done at the pool; a yellow Hawaiian shirt covered in green and pink palm leaves. The bottom two buttons were tight against his middle, a bit of his tan skin showing through where the fabric didn’t quite cover him.

“Oh,” Louis said, “Uh – had a bit too much, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry grinned, “Can’t tell what was the mistake, that third burger or all that potato salad you brought me.”

He patted his belly again, and Louis turned away. He tried to ignore how his traitor of a cock was already chubbing up.

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Harry arched an eyebrow.

“Don’t talk about how full you are.”

“What, I am?” Harry said. He sighed fully, and his belly pushed out. He stroked his hand up the line of buttons that ran down his front. “Hope I don’t pop one of these, I like this shirt.”

“Harry, shut your fucking mouth, I need to take a shower,” Louis snapped, his face already turning red. He snapped the fridge closed and tried to walk past, but Harry grabbed his wrist.

“Do you?”

“Yes, I have chlorine in my hair, it’ll be so dry in the morning if I don’t condition it,” Louis said, “That’s basic science.”

It made Harry laugh, and he let go of Louis’s wrist.

“M’kay, baby,” Harry chuckled, “I’ll be in our room when you’re all done.”

Louis nearly jogged away, slipping into their room and then into their en-suite. He took off his shorts and t-shirt, tossing his Speedo into the sink to soak. He was already half-hard and he cursed weakly as he turned the shower on.

Fucking _fuck his_ beautiful, thick alpha. Fucking fuck his own kink. Fuck all of it. He just needed a shower.

He scrubbed his body and hair down quickly, avoiding his dick entirely. He felt wetness between his cheeks that certainly did not come from the showerhead, and he whimpered as he finished up. Quickly, the water was shut off, and Louis almost tripped getting out of the shower. He wrapped his slender waist in a towel and tried to dab at his soaking hair with a washcloth. When it was no longer dripping all over his shoulders, he shook his head hard, trying to clear his thoughts, before he stepped into the bedroom.

Any thoughts of clearing his thoughts were vanquished when he came into the bedroom.

Harry was there, as promised, sitting up in their California king in just in his black briefs, his full beer belly spilling into his lap and his love handles curving over the briefs’ elastic. He was scrolling through his phone, but he looked up and tossed the device away when Louis walked in. Harry grinned and stretched an arm over his head, showing tattoos that had long faded and stretched out with his arm’s growing width.

“Louis,” Harry said, “Perfect timing.”

“Is it,” Louis said weakly.

“Yeah,” Harry said, and then, the treacherous fucking bastard stuck a thumb into his belly button and grabbed the bottom half of his belly with his other four fingers and shook himself, making his stomach jiggle, “Was just thinking I’m not as full as I was a few minutes ago.”

Louis felt his fingers weaken their grip on the towel and it fell down onto the floor, leaving him naked.

“Oh, yeah?” he asked.

“Mm hm,” Harry hummed, “Think I could go for some dessert. Could you get me something?”

_Oh, this bitch. This fucking bitch._

“Sure thing,” Louis agreed, his neck warming, “How about some of those brownies Niall made?”

“That sounds great,” Harry agreed.

“Well,” Louis said, his throat feeling tight, “Let me just go grab that.” 

He nearly sprinted out of the room and into the kitchen. Once he was there, his mind was already racing. He grabbed the Tupperware full of the brownies, which were already caramel covered and iced with little frosting flowers. They were probably enough on his own, but he just tucked the container under one arm and kept exploring the fridge.

Harry wanted to play dirty, get Louis riled up and then decide that tonight was a good time for a feeding and a fucking, which he knew made Louis lose his mind. So Louis was going to do better than some leftover brownies.

After rummaging for a bit, Louis picked up a canister of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and the half-gallon of milk they had their fridge. He shut the fridge door with his knee, and managed to carry his haul back to their room.

Once he was back, Harry watched him with interest, and Louis deposited all the food on the bed before he climbed up himself. He sat with his legs bracketing Harry’s legs, the alpha’s warm stomach touching his own.

“Here are your brownies, gorgeous,” he said, picking up the Tupperware and cracking up open. He picked one off the top, holding it out, “Open up.”

Harry opened his mouth, and Louis gently fed him the dessert, his mouth growing drier at how Harry ate without losing eye contact with Louis.

When Harry had the last bite in his mouth, Louis pulled his hand away and licked at his fingers.

“How is it?” the omega asked.

“Mm,” Harry hummed, and then spoke with his mouth still full, “I think it could use something extra.”

“Well, you’re in luck.”

Louis grabbed the whipped cream from his side, holding it up for Harry to see. He shook up the cold canister, and then tipped it upside down, angling it towards Harry’s face.

“You want some, baby?” he asked, his hand already pressed on the nozzle.

“You know I do, honey.”

Harry opened his mouth and Louis nodded, then put the nozzle on Harry’s tongue and pressed. He pressed until the alpha’s mouth was overflowing with whipped cream. Then he brought his mouth down, lapping up some of the cream from Harry’s mouth and then kissing the alpha’s sugar-covered mouth. Harry moaned as he kissed Louis back, his hands reaching back to grab at Louis’s bum. Louis bounced a bit, his ass shaking Harry’s hands.

Louis pulled away after a few moments, and then smiled again.

“Were those brownies chocolate-y enough, alpha?” Louis asked.

“Could be a little more,” Harry said, “Niall skimped on the cocoa powder, I think.”

“That bastard,” Louis laughed, “I would never do that to you.”

He reached for the chocolate sauce then, opening it up and then tipping it into Harry’s mouth. A little spilled over Harry’s lips and chin as Louis squeezed it along Harry’s tongue. Louis quickly closed the bottle and swooped in, licking the sugary sweetness off of Harry. Harry groaned again, his hands squeezing harder at Louis’s bum. The omega gasped against his lips, and he reached down, holding onto Harry’s belly and jiggling it a little.

Harry’s moan turned into a weak growl, but Louis just pulled away from the kiss and smiled at his alpha, grabbing the half gallon of milk.

“Something to wash that down, alpha?” he asked.

Harry watched him with careful eyes, his gaze flashing.

“Sure,” he said.

He opened his mouth again, and Louis tipped the carton to his lips, a little inevitably spilling on his chin and his chest.

“Oops,” Louis giggled when it spilled, “Clumsy me.”

He screwed the milk carton shut, and then went to work, licking the milk off Harry’s chin and then down on his soft chest. He held onto his boyfriend’s love handles while he did, and Harry just groaned above him.

Louis was just getting to licking at one of Harry’s dark, wide nipples when the alpha grabbed the omega by his hair and yanked his head up.

Louis squeaked in surprise, his eyes going a bit wide as he looked up at Harry’s dark eyes. Harry smiled at him, the expression a bit too soft for his eyes, and then he adjusted his hips and grabbed at his own crotch.

“You want some dessert now too, baby?”

Louis snorted.

“You are a horrible, evil alpha,” Louis said, “Of course I do.”

Harry grinned, then pulled his hard cock out of his briefs, giving it a few unneeded tugs. His fingers then went to grab at Louis’s bum, pulling his cheeks apart and slipping his fingers inside. He fingered Louis quickly and messily, making the omega whine loudly as he did so. Then Harry was lifting him up roughly and planting him down on his cock.

Louis yelped, and then started bouncing, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder as he did. He smelled like rich, spiced wood mixed with the scent of sugar that had come from their dessert, and Louis whimpered at the smell, licking Harry’s shoulder. He kept his hips bouncing, and Harry held a hand on his bum, giving him a squeeze as he moved.

“Such a good omega,” Harry said, “Takes such good care of me. Keeps me well fed and everything.”

Louis whined, nipping at Harry’s skin. He wanted his mouth filled somehow.

Harry’s hips bucked, and Louis yelped as he felt the alpha’s cock jab harder into him. He felt Harry’s big, powerful body move under him, his belly shaking and heaving as he moved. Harry was grunting, the sounds deep and labored by the food in his belly. It only made Louis whine higher in his throat, and he brought his hands up, clawing his blunt nails on Harry’s furry chest. He pulled his mouth off Harry’s shoulder, his jaw a bit sore and his mouth dry as he spoke.

“M’so glad you’re my alpha,” he said, “Glad I don’t have an alpha like Liam. Just want an alpha I can feed and spoil all I want.”

Harry chuckled at that, kissing Louis sweetly despite still pounding into him hard. When he pulled away he slapped his own belly, the sound loud and sharp, and Louis almost cried. He felt more slick pour out of him, and he bit his lip.

“You spoil me so good, sweetheart,” Harry said, his voice deep and nearly a growl. He bucked his hips up, and Louis yelped again, “You want my knot?”

“Yes,” Louis hiccupped, “Oh, god, please.”

“Yeah, I know what you need,” Harry said, still fucking into Louis, “You like a big alpha with a big knot, huh?”

“H – Harry,” Louis gasped, and then squeaked weakly as Harry moaned under him, and he felt a knot start to expand himself him. His thin body shook, and he felt himself coming, a mess all over Harry’s bloated stomach.

Harry held and kissed him as Louis sat tied on his knot, and Louis just hung onto him, scenting himself against Harry’s neck and whining. Harry kissed his neck gently, calling him a good boy and a good omega, and Louis clung to Harry tightly, feeling his own release dry between them.

When Harry’s knot was deflated Louis climbed off his alpha with shaky legs, clearing the bed of Harry’s late-night snacks.

“Leave those,” Harry said when Louis started to get off the bed with it.

“The milk needs to go in the fridge, asshole,” Louis mumbled, but still struggled to waddle out of the room with his shaky legs and sore ass. He put the food away as quickly as he could, and then he was right back in his room, his body cuddling up next to Harry. The alpha rubbed them both down with a washcloth, and then wrapped a thick arm around Louis, giving him a kiss on the top of the head.

“Thanks for my snack, baby,” he said, and Louis giggled. He reached his hand up, rubbing over the tight skin of Harry’s belly, and it made the alpha moan in appreciation.

“God, I still wonder where the fuck you came from,” Harry said, “How did I get so lucky with you?”

Louis shrugged, snuggling deeper in Harry’s soft side.

“M’lucky,” he mumbled, and he meant it. Here, next to his big, soft alpha, he felt safe and at home, pretty satiated and content.

And he would be ready to give Harry whatever he wanted in the morning, whether it was breakfast or something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: eeveelou
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle
> 
> Original drabble: https://eeveelou.tumblr.com/post/186576420246/pls-write-sumn-w-chubby-alpha-harry-maam


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis loves to cuddle and squish his alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimers: all fluff and body worship

For whatever reason, Harry insisted on making Saturday his major gym day.

He tried to go to the gym a couple times a week, but that was always for less than an hour, since the alpha was usually so bone tired from work. So he saved his hard, hours-long workout for Saturday, which in Louis’s opinion was only meant for lounging around the house, having sex, and eating cereal for all three meals.

But Harry had left him for the gym, so Louis tried to be productive in turn and was in bed grading the finals that his intro class had turned in the prior week. It was mind-numbing work, but at least it kept him distracted from the fact he wasn’t getting dicked down at the moment.

Finally, what felt like days later, he heard the front door open, followed by Harry bellowing “Omega, I’m home!” and then finally the sound of his alpha’s heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hallway. A few minutes later Harry came into the bedroom, barefoot, still dressed in his gym clothes, and sweaty enough that his hair had gone straight, plastered against his pink forehead.

“Hey, babe,” Harry greeted when he was fully in the room. He grabbed the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it up to mop at his face, giving Louis a full flash of his belly before the fabric was pulled back down. Louis’s mouth went a bit dry at the sight, and epically now that Harry’s shirt wasn’t properly in place and was still showing a flash of his stomach at the bottom of the shirt.

“Hey,” Louis returned. But before he could ask Harry to come over and smother him with his sweaty, post-work out body, Harry spoke.

“I’m gonna go hop in the shower real quick,” the alpha said, hooking a thumb towards the en suite.

“Okay,” Louis nodded, “I’ll be here.”

Harry smiled at him, then came up to the bed just to give the omega a quick kiss before he went into the bathroom, leaving Louis alone again. The omega turned back to his binder, tapping his pen against the edge. He tried to focus on correcting this student’s answer – circling unnecessary commas, putting check marks by strong arguments, giving them an overall score out of ten at the bottom – but he could only focus on the sound of Harry shuffling around the bathroom and then the water turning on.

Okay, maybe Louis was a bit clingy, but he really missed Harry whenever he left. Louis liked having company, he liked touching and being touched, and most of all, he liked Harry. He didn’t care if Harry covered in sweat and exhausted, he still would’ve let the alpha hold him.

And besides, Louis liked showers, too. He wouldn’t have turned down a shower with Harry. Rude of his alpha to not even offer.

Before Louis could go back to his grading, he heard the water turn off and a fresh set of noises replaced it as Harry shook out his towel and padded around the bathroom.

Harry came out a few minutes later sporting damp hair and a pair of fresh sweatpants, his top half left bare. His chest hair and happy trail looked dark from the shower, and his skin was shiny with water and lotion. It made Louis perk up, lifting himself up onto his elbow as he watched Harry approach. The alpha grabbed his phone from the nightstand and then got onto the bed, giving Louis a kiss on the head before he opened his phone and started scrolling.

Louis frowned as he watched Harry focus on his phone, one hand behind his head and the other cradling his phone as his thumb scrolled through his messages. Louis flopped down a bit, setting his chin in both hands.

“How was your work out, baby?” he asked.

“Good, good, I just hit some weights,” Harry said, still not looking up, “Kind of sore, though.”

“Mm, maybe I could rub your arms for you?” Louis offered.

“Maybe later, love,” Harry said, giving him a brief glance and smile, “I know you’re grading.”

“Oh I’m all done,” Louis insisted, even though he definitely wasn’t. Harry sighed, giving him another glance.

“I really have to answer a couple messages, love, but I’ll hang out with you in a second, okay?”

Louis just looked at him, then huffed.

“Fine,” he grumbled as Harry went back to his phone. Louis kept staring at him, his eyes flicking over Harry’s body, which he was not touching, which was a big problem.

So Louis lifted himself up and moved across the bed so he could sit in Harry’s lap, bracketing the alpha’s hips with his legs. Harry grunted weakly as Louis sat down on him, but still didn’t look up. Louis reached out, pulling on Harry’s cheeks until the alpha’s mouth spread open a bit, and then flattened his palms, squishing them down until Harry’s lips pursed.

“Squish, squish,” he whispered to himself, and Harry glanced at him, his face still squished between his hands.

“Can I help you, omega?” he asked, his voice a bit muffled.

“Just bored,” Louis said, and then started moving his hands in circles, making Harry’s chubby cheeks move with him.

“Uh huh,” Harry said, “Can you give me five minutes to send this email and then I’ll help you with that?”

“I guess,” Louis sighed.

He sat back a bit and released Harry’s cheeks from his hands. He glanced at his boyfriend again, and then set his hands on Harry’s stomach, shaking it a bit.

“Jiggle, jiggle,” he said out loud, and giggled to himself Harry glanced at him again.

“Is this a new thing I’m unaware of?”

“I’m just having fun,” Louis sat, and patted Harry’s belly with both hands, “Because you won’t pay attention to me.”

“Give me a minute, baby.”

“Fine,” Louis huffed. He was still for another moment, and then moved so he was laying down, and shoved his face into Harry’s stomach, burying himself in the softness. He heard Harry sigh and he reached down to stroke the omega’s hair.

“You okay there?” Harry asked.

“This is my favorite place in the world, I’m doing fucking great,” Louis said, his voice muffled. Harry still chuckled and patted the top of his head.

“I’m literally signing off on this email right now, hang on.”

“Okay,” Louis said. He brought himself back up and then started to pat Harry’s belly rhythmically, with one hand and then the other.

“My body is not a bongo, Louis.”

“Not with that attitude it’s not.”

Louis kept patting and jiggling Harry’s belly, kneading his hands into it. It made Harry grunt, and he started typing faster at his screen. Finally, Louis heard the small whoosh sound an email being sent, and then Harry tossed his phone across the bed. He moved down a bit so he was laying flat on his back, and then spread his arms out wide.

“Okay, come here, needy boy,” Harry said.

Louis grinned and moved up Harry’s body, until his chin was resting in the crevice of Harry’s neck. The alpha gave him a kiss and then slung his heavy arm around Louis’s waist, holding him in place. Louis sighed happily, and then nosed at Harry’s neck, smelling the strong smell of the alpha’s own scent mixed with the spice of his body wash. Harry chuckled and nosed at Louis’s neck right back until he was fully scenting the omega. It made Louis sigh happily and turn boneless, sinking into his alpha’s soft body. He felt so warm under Harry, heat seeping through his skin. He felt every breath Harry made, his broad chest pressing to Louis’s own, his round belly pushing up into Louis’s abdomen as he exhaled. Louis had a knee settled between his boyfriend’s wide, sweatpants-clad thighs, and he had both arms loosely slung around Harry’s sides, clinging to him in every way he could.

Louis loved when Harry laid on him, so he could feel his alpha’s full weight, feel the breath get knocked out of him a little bit as he was covered in a much more powerful body. But he also loved getting to lay on top of Harry, feeling all of his soft skin and thick hair under him while Harry was barely bothered by Louis’s small weight.

Louis cuddled closer to the alpha, giving him a kiss on his full cheek.

“I missed you so much,” Louis sighed.

“I was gone for two hours, baby,” Harry offered.

“Don’t care. Always miss you,” Louis said, and squeezed him for emphasis, “Miss my big boy.”

Harry chuckled weakly, and then pet Louis’s side.

“And I miss you, little omega,” he yawned weakly, shaking his head, “God, I’m wiped out. I feel like I could fall asleep with you right on top of me.”

“You can,” Louis said quickly, “I’ll be your blanket.”

Harry laughed again, shaking his head.

“You barely cover me,” he said, which made Louis blush.

“I know,” he said, “That’s what I like about laying on you.”

Harry smiled softly, and then kissed Louis’s cheek again, nuzzling his sharp nose into the omega’s neck to smell him properly.

“Mm, wake me up in an hour,” Harry said, his voice gravelly and syrup slow.

“Can I wake you up with a hand job?”

Harry barked out a laugh, his belly bouncing sharply as he did.

“Whatever you want,” Harry chuckled, “Always got a one track mind on you, baby.”

“Of course it’s one track, it’s always on you,” Louis sighed, and then settled back into his alpha’s neck.

Ten minutes later Harry was snoring into Louis’s ear, though his arm still had the omega pinned down as his body moved up and down with Harry’s breathing. Louis smiled to himself and pressed himself down lower, until his ear was against Harry’s heartbeat and his cheek could nuzzle between Harry’s long-softened pecs. He sunk into the feeling – the heat, the softness, how safe he felt with his big alpha’s arm around him, holding him steady even in his sleep.

He closed his eyes, letting himself relax and welcome a nap on his own. This was all he needed, his skin on his alpha’s, their scents as intertwined as their bodies. Nothing else.

He still managed to wake up before Harry and stick his hand over top of the alpha’s crotch to wake him up, and enjoyed every second of what came later, but that was a mere bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: eeveelou
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle
> 
> Original drabble: https://eeveelou.tumblr.com/post/186994011641/drabble-of-fluffy-chubby-alpha-harry-cuddles-pls


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a bad day at the gym. Luckily, his omega is there to make everything a little brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimers: body image issues and insecurity

As always, Louis felt his stomach warm as soon as he heard the front door open, and his cheeks colored when he heard Harry call “Omega!” from the front hall.

“In the kitchen!” Louis replied, even though he could already hear Harry’s footsteps making a beeline for him.

“I know, smells good in here,” Harry called back.

Harry came into the kitchen a few moments later, still covered in a thin sheen of sweat from his workout. Still, Louis didn’t protest when he pressed his sweaty body to Louis’s side and gave him a greeting kiss. He never did.

“Hi, babe,” Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek in turn, “I’m gonna have dinner ready in half an hour, sound good?”

“Sure,” Harry said, “What are we having?”

“It’s burger night,” Louis said, “I have some potato wedges in the oven already but I’m putting the patties on soon.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded, “Do we still have black bean burgers?”

“We have some in the freezer, yeah, do you want those instead?” 

“Yes, please,” Harry smiled and kissed the top of Louis’s head, “Gonna take a shower.”

“Sounds good, I’ll have a beer for you when you come down.”

“Just water tonight is good, babe,” Harry said, and then offered Louis a smile and slipped upstairs.

Louis frowned. Harry usually only had water at the end of the day when he was hung over. And he almost always had a beer after a work out. But after a moment Louis just shrugged and went to the freezer, getting out the black bean burgers to cook up alongside the beef patties.

Harry came down soon enough, and Louis brought him a glass of water and then went back to cooking. Eventually everything was ready and he called Harry into the dining room as he pulled all the food out. Harry took his usual seat at the dining room table, and Louis set a plate with two veggie burgers and a tall pile of potatoes in front of Harry and kissed the top of his head.

“Thank you, love,” Harry murmured, and then looked at his plate for a long moment before he picked up one of the sandwiches.

Harry ate the first burger pretty quickly, but then just poked at the other one, barely giving it one bite before setting it down. He ate a few of the potatoes but barely made a dent in the pile before he just sipped at his water.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked. Usually Harry would be completely done with dinner and asking Louis if he could have another burger. He was always hungrier after gym days, especially.

Harry just glanced up and gave Louis a small smile.

“M’fine.”

“Harry,” Louis said firmly, “Don’t lie to your omega.”

Harry gave him a long look, and then sighed and covered his eyes.

“I just had a hard day at the gym, that’s all.”

“Oh, love, are you sore?” Louis said, already moving to get up, “I can get you something for that, I have some coconut oil upstairs I can rub on your shoulders, let me – “

“No, no, I’m okay,” Harry said, a weak smile coming on his face before it dropped again, “I just – “

He rolled his eyes and sighed hard.

“There were these fucking guys in the weight room, and, um…”

He licked his lips and shrugged.

“They just said some shit to me, that’s all.”

Louis leaned forward, his eyes already narrowing.

“What kind of shit?” he asked, his body already tensing to be angry.

“Uh,” Harry hesitated again before he dropped his eyes, “They just interrupted me, and I guess they hadn’t seen me there before or whatever, and assumed I needed help – “

“Why the fuck would you need help when you can deadlift 400 pounds?” Louis asked flatly, and Harry gave him a wry smile.

“Anyways, uh, then they told me I should probably focus on cardio instead, because that’s better for weight loss,” Harry said. He made a weak snorting noise in his throat, but it was pained. “And I told them I wasn’t really looking to lose weight, and – why, that’s when one of them laughed.”

Louis stood up from his chair, his hands pressed to the table.

“They. Laughed. At you,” he said slowly, punctuating each word.

“Louis, baby, I need you to promise me you’re going to keep your homicide record clean,” Harry said.

“No promises,” Louis said quickly.

Harry laughed, but then he deflated again and looked at his lap.

“I don’t care, is the fucking thing. I like the way I look, and I don’t care when fucking Liam or Niall talk about my weight, I just – “ Harry rubbed his eyes and then rested his cheek against his fist.

“I’m so fucking sick of people thinking they can tell me how to live my life just because I’m fat.”

Louis just looked at him for a long moment, and then came over to Harry’s chair and settled himself into Harry’s lap. Harry groaned weakly as Louis settled and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck.

“Baby,” he sighed, “Baby, baby, baby.”

He kissed Harry’s forehead, and then his cheeks, before he finally pressed his mouth to Harry’s lips. Harry sighed against his mouth and then kissed him in turn, his hands grabbing Louis’s waist.

“No one has the fucking right to say anything to you about you look, what you do, anything, if you didn’t ask,” Louis said firmly when he had paused in kissing Harry.

“I know,” Harry sighed.

“No, no, listen to me, I have a lot more bitching to do,” Louis insisted, gripping Harry’s cheeks. Harry chuckled and then nodded for Louis to continue.

“You are a perfect alpha,” Louis said, “You are smart, and hilarious, and charming, and you are the sweetest, most patient person I have ever known.”

He pressed his hands forward, squishing Harry’s cheeks and making his lips pucker.

“Omega, I can’t breathe,” he managed to say.

“Sh. Yes you can. Listen to me,” Louis said, “You’re so incredibly sexy and you are the only man I ever dated that can make me cum more than three times in one night, so keep that in mind.”

“You have told me all this before,” Harry said between his squished cheeks.

“And I still mean it,” Louis said. He pressed his forehead to Harry’s, finally releasing his Harry’s face so he could set his hands on his shoulders instead, “Just…God, I really love you. And I hate that people think they can make you feel like shit just because you exist.”

Harry breathed hard into the hollow of Louis’s throat and squeezed the omega’s hips.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“Of course,” Louis said in turn, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Harry smiled through it, but then sighed again as soon as Louis pulled away.

“I just – “ Harry shook his head, “Having this body gets so fucking exhausting sometimes, and it’s literally only because of other people. I’m perfectly fine with myself until someone opens their mouth about it.”

He lifted his head a bit, and Louis pulled away to look into Harry’s eyes.

“I mean, except for you, obviously,” Harry said, “You’re only one of the only reasons I feel okay like this.”

Louis pressed his lips together, and then pushed forward, kissing Harry hard once more.

“You deserve to know how beautiful you are,” he said firmly once he pulled away, “Always.”

Harry gave him a smile, shaking his head.

“God, I fucking adore you.” 

“And I adore you,” Louis aid. “My lovely, big alpha. You’re all I could ever want.”

He settled his chin on the top of Harry’s head, and his alpha nosed at his neck for a bit while Louis closed his eyes and soaked in Harry’s scent and the feeling of his body under Louis’s.

He really did wonder how he got so lucky with Harry, was the thing. Someone so lovely and sweet and patient that went through too much and was still so kind on the other end. Any time Louis could remind him of that, he would.

Eventually, he climbed off of Harry, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Are you still hungry?”

“Yeah, I’m really hungry,” Harry admitted.

“Okay, I’ll heat up your plate for you,” Louis said, “Can I get you anything else?”

“A beer?” Harry asked hopefully, “And, um, maybe a beef burger later?”

“You got it,” Louis smiled, and kissed the top of Harry’s head again, “Anything for my favorite boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: eeveelou 
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle
> 
> Original drabble: https://eeveelou.tumblr.com/post/187236599746/god-i-never-realized-how-much-i-love-chubby-1d


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a confession during breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! In the midst of everything going on, I thought I would update this lil series, because it makes me super happy and I wanted to bring a little brightness to some of you, too. 
> 
> Again, this is a collection of drabbles of thick alpha and Louis and doesn't really follow a clear timeline, it's just what I'm feeling at the time. This drabble is set early into their dating life. 
> 
> This drabble contains a chubby/weight gain kink and some food action. If that makes you uncomfortable, this isn't the one for you. But I have another drabble planned in a couple days that's heavy on the smut, light on the food/feeding for those of you that aren't into that, so stayed turned.

Cooking Harry breakfast was quickly becoming one of Louis’s favorite things. 

Harry slept over most weekends, and Louis got to stay at his place during the week when he had late class, but weekends were the best. He didn’t have to get up and hurry to class and Harry didn’t have to worry about work, they could just relax. 

Harry liked to sleep in, so Louis always carefully pulled himself out of bed, threw out whatever he could, and slipped down the hall to cook something until the alpha woke up. 

One Saturday morning, Louis had gotten up and tossed on Harry’s t-shirt from the night before, and then plodded to his kitchen, leaving the alpha snoring quietly in his bed. Louis hummed to himself as he went to the kitchen, opening the blinds and pulling out all the ingredients he wanted to cook with. Weekends always meant something big and elaborate, and he would be lying if he didn’t spend part of his week carefully planning out what to make and then looking forward to it for days. 

Louis was frying up some eggs on the stove when he heard Harry’s heavy footsteps in the hall, and then a minute later Harry’s big, warm body was pressed against his back, his lips on Louis’s neck. 

“Mm,” Harry hummed, plucking at the fabric around Louis’s waist, “Was wondering where my shirt went.”

“It was just laying around,” Louis said, his cheeks flushing, “Thought it was easy to throw on.”

Harry chuckled, nodding as he hooked his chin over Louis’s shoulder and held him around the waist. 

“Are you baking something?” Harry asked, “It smells so good.”

“Muffins,” Louis said, “I made some batter last night before you came over, actually, put it in the fridge. Just had to pop the tin in.”

“Aw, babe,” Harry sighed, “You did that for me?” 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, “I thought it would be nice. I know you like muffins.”

“I love muffins, thank you,” Harry smiled against Louis’s neck, “And eggs, too? You spoil me.”

“I put coffee on,” Louis said, “And there’s juice in the fridge. Orange and apple.” 

“God, I’m lucky, aren’t I,” Harry said. He gave Louis a firm kiss on the neck, right over the hickey Louis was sporting from the night before. Louis laughed and batted Harry away, and the alpha relented, moving away so he could go towards the fridge. 

Louis watched him out of the corner of his eye as he went. The alpha was naked except for his briefs, his hair ruffled and his cheeks pink. He looked beautiful, big and broad and soft as he opened the fridge and set a hand on his plush hip as he surveyed the shelves. He scratched at himself as he looked inside, the motion casual and absent minded as his fingers picked at the crease under his left pec, and then as the skin under his belly button. 

Eventually Harry seemed to find what he was looking for, and he leaned over, his belly folding as he pulled out a jug of orange juice. He came over a moment later, the juice in one hand, and smiled as he reached into the cabinet for a glass. 

“Just a couple more minutes on the eggs,” Louis informed him, “And maybe about six or seven more on the muffins.” 

“Sounds good,” Harry said. 

He shook his head, laughing quietly and then giving Louis a kiss on the head before opening Louis’s cupboard. 

“You’re a bad influence on me, you know that?” Harry said, “I’ve gained twenty pounds since I met you.” 

Louis froze, his hand tight on the spatula he was holding. 

“You did not,” he managed. 

“I did.”

“We’ve been dating for three months,” Louis said, “You gained twenty pounds in three months?” 

“Baby,” Harry said as he got his glass out, “It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me. I mean. My work pants are a little tight but I need new ones anyways.”

He poured some juice into his glass, then, and smoothly put everything back in its place, closing the cupboard and putting the juice back in the fridge before he came back. Louis just stared at him as he moved, and then kept staring as Harry drank his juice watching his throat move as he did. Harry looked back at him steadily, glancing at the pan on the stove when he was done drinking. 

“Should you flip those?” he asked. 

“Oh,” Louis sighed, looking back to the pan that was staring to smoke “Shit.”

He flipped the slightly burned eggs and shook his head. 

“Sorry, I’ll eat those, I’ll make you new ones,” he said, “I just – you could’ve told me. I would’ve…”

He trailed off. He didn’t know how to finish. Would’ve cooked Harry steamed broccoli and brown ice for three months? Where was the fun in that?

“Louis,” Harry said firmly, “Seriously, it’s okay.”

He came close to the omega again, fitting himself into Louis’s side and kissing the side of his head. 

“I’ve struggled with my weight since I was nineteen. It goes up and down. Usually I care more when it comes up but…fuck it, your cooking is delicious. And I have fun with you when you make it.” 

“You’re serious?” 

“I am.”

Louis paused. He picked at the eggs with his spatula, checking they were done, then turned off the stove and pulled the eggs off. He turned to Harry, chewing at his lip as he looked at him. 

If he really thought, Harry looked a bit bigger, his lower belly wider and softer, the stretch marks on his hips bigger. But Louis hadn’t really noticed. Their dates were fun and the sex was phenomal, and Louis hadn’t had time to think of much else. 

“Well,” Louis said, “That – that’s good you don’t mind. I mean, um – “

“It’s okay, Louis” Harry cut in, “I know you like this.”

He smoothed his hands over his belly to make a point, and then patted it firmly, making the flesh jiggle and shake. Louis weakly shoved him 

“It’s 11 in the morning,” Louis said, “Take your juice and fuck off, let me finish this.”

Harry just laughed and kissed Louis’s temple again. 

“Okay, baby.” 

He walked out, and Louis just shook his head as he watched him go. It did not help that his new boyfriend also has a phenomenally round, cute ass. 

Once Harry was gone, Louis tried to focus on plating the eggs and checking on the muffins. Eventually, everything was done; he put his slightly burned eggs on a plate for himself with a couple pieces of toast and a muffin, then made himself a cup of tea. For Harry, he placed his cheesy eggs over two thick pieces of toast that were leaking melted butter onto the plate, and then settled two muffins on the edge of the plate. He balanced it all against his chest and arms, the two plates and tea, as he went to the living room. 

He cautiously set it all down on the coffee table and then handed Harry his plate, and the alpha took it with an eager smile. 

“Looks so good,” Harry said. He sat back, settling the plate in his wide plate, and then picked up one of the muffins first, biting straight into it. He moaned happily, picking at pieces of the pastry and popping them into his mouth. 

“Oh, these are mixed berry,” he said, his voice mumbled as he spoke with his mouth full, “Nice touch.”

“Yeah,” Louis said softly. He turned to his own plate, cutting into his eggs and toast, but he was still looking at Harry. 

He loved to watch him, was the thing. Harry was just so happy when he did, his cheeks flushed pink and his smile wide as he took big bites. Louis’s heart always panged a bit when he remembered their first few dates, Harry sadly picking at grilled fish and salads and never seeming as totally, blissfully happy as he was now. 

Harry finished his plate quickly. The muffins were polished off first, and then before Louis noticed, the alpha was wiping up the last of the butter on the plate with his toast and then shoving it between his lips. 

“Can I have some more, maybe?” Harry asked, “And some coffee?” 

“Of course, baby,” Louis said quickly, “I made plenty.” 

He kissed Harry on the cheek and then moved to the kitchen. He made up a plate identical to the first, and then poured out Harry’s coffee, adding the amount of creamer he knew he liked. Harry smiled and gave Louis a grateful kiss when he returned, then quickly dug back into his food. 

Louis watched him again, every content bite that Harry took. He felt his cheeks heat, thinking about what Harry had told him in the kitchen. There wasn’t anything wrong with what he said, of course, but it was picking at Louis nonetheless. 

“Harry?” Louis asked cautiously as Harry finished off another muffin. The alpha grunted and wiped his mouth, turning to Louis. 

“Yeah, baby,” 

“Um -- “ Louis stuttered, “I was wondering...you don’t have to answer.”

Harry offered him a quirked grin. 

“Well now I’m curious.” 

“Well, I just, how -- “ Louis swallowed, “How much do you weigh, exactly?” 

Harry smiled. 

“Is that what you were so nervous to ask?”

“Well, that’s rude to ask, usually.”

“It’s okay, Louis,” Harry said, his voice light, “I don’t mind.” 

He tilted his head, his eyes flicking up.

“Let’s see. I think I weighed myself a couple days ago, at the gym, so…”

He reached for his phone on the coffee table and opened it. Louis could see him opening a fitness app and then giving it a glance over before he put it down. 

“I weigh 286 pounds right now.”

“Oh,” Louis said quietly.

He shifted in his seat. 

“And that’s...up from when we started dating.”

“Yes,” Harry said, “When I met you I was closer to 250, I think. Or maybe more. I don’t remember, actually. Maybe I did gain more than twenty pounds.” 

He shrugged, and Louis just kept staring at him. 

“And it doesn’t bother you? Really?”

“That I’m heavier since I met you?” Harry said. “No, honey, it doesn’t.” 

He leaned over, giving Louis a long kiss, and then pulled back. He set his wide palm on Louis’s cheek, stroking his morning stubble with his thumb. 

“Louis. I’m healthy. I go to the gym and the doctor and I take care of myself. I just like to eat. I spent too much of my life not letting myself do that. And I found a cute omega who can cook like a dream, so I have no reason to cut calories now.” 

Louis nodded, just blinking back at Harry as the alpha smiled softly at him. 

“Honey,” Harry said, “Don’t worry. Really. I’m happy.”

“Okay,” Louis managed, and then cracked a soft smile, “I’m happy, too.” 

Harry smiled and gave him a gentle kiss, and then picked up his plate again, tucking into the eggs and toast still left there. Louis watched him and licked his lips. 

“Can I put my mouth on you?” Louis blurted out. 

Harry immediately lifted his head, his eyes big and his cheeks puffed out from the food he still had in his mouth. He chewed, trying to swallow so he could answer. 

“Doesn’t even have to be a blow job,” Louis said, “Just want to keep your dick warm. Make you feel good.”

Harry swallowed hard, his throat bobbing, and he grabbed his coffee and took a long swig before he answered. 

“I -- fuck, yeah, I’d love that.”

Louis nodded and moved forward, but Harry spoke up again. 

“Can you -- before you go down there, can I get a couple more muffins?”

Louis didn’t even answer, just stood up and rushed to the kitchen, and then returned with two muffins. He set them on Harry’s plate, and then moved down to the living room floor. He settled on his knees and reached under the band of Harry’s boxers, which was half-obscured by his belly. He pulled out Harry’s cock, which was only particularly firm and still pretty soft, and gladly put it into his mouth. 

Louis hummed happily, leaned his cheek on Harry’s thick, hairy thigh, and closed his eyes. He suckled lightly, but mostly, he tried to keep his mouth still, just enjoying the warm weight of his alpha’s cock in his mouth. 

His forehead and nose were pressed to the big curve of Harry’s stomach, and it felt warm, soft and padded but also firmer than it had been when Louis had woken up next to Harry that morning now that he was full with food. 

He could hear Harry chewing, still working through his breakfast, and Louis opened his eyes, looking up. His eyes immediately met Harry’s own, the alpha steadily looking down at him as he tore into his toast. 

“God, you treat me so well,” Harry sighed, “I feel like a fuckin’ king with you.” 

Louis blushed and blinked, batting his lashes in a silent reply. Harry chuckled, his voice deep, and reached down to ruffle Louis’s hair before he returned to his plate. Louis could hear the alpha’s stomach making pleased noises right next to his ear, and it made him feel pleasant all over, that he was making Harry’s body happy from the inside out. 

Harry soon polished off the eggs, and then reached for the last two muffins. He ate them quickly and cleanly, nearly devouring each of them in two bites. He hummed and licked at his fingers afterwards, probably just to fuck with Louis as he looked down at him. 

When the alpha was done with his display, he leaned back into the couch, giving a long, satisfied sigh. He cradled his belly with one hand and reached down to Louis with the other, holding loosely onto his hair. Louis watched, his eyes half-open, as Harry caressed the curve of his full belly, his fingers kneading over the skin, skimming over his tattoos and the pink and red stretch marks at his sides. Louis grunted and moved, lifting his cheek off Harry’s thigh so he could butt his head more fully against Harry’s stomach. The alpha let out a weak huff and then chuckled, scratching at Louis’s scalp. 

“You are happy, aren’t you?” Harry asked, and Louis could just nod from his position. 

“Yeah?” Harry offered, “Well, you make me happy too. So, so happy.” 

He poked at Louis’s cheek, offering him a smile. 

“At least twenty pounds of happy.”

Louis whined, high and needy. His lips pursed, and he sucked hard, making the alpha jump weakly. Louis could feel his cock perk with interest inside his mouth, and Harry moaned, gripping harder onto his hair. 

“You’re a tease,” he said, “Not that I would mind if you kept going.” 

The alpha reached out, picking up his coffee again, and taking a sip as Louis sucked firmly on his cock. He felt hot all over at the sight of Harry so casually sipping his drink, full and lazy on Saturday breakfast, while Louis made him feel good. 

It was enough for him to feel himself leak a bit. 

Harry’s nostrils flared a bit, and Louis could see from the spark in his eyes that he could smell him. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Harry said, “The faster you can get me fully hard, the faster you can come.” 

Louis immediately sucked hard on Harry’s dick, hard enough the alpha started and nearly spilled his coffee into his lap. 

“Hey,” Harry said weakly, “Careful."

He dropped his head back at that, closing his eyes and slouching more fully into the couch, coffee cup on his thigh, belly round and firm, and his hand still holding Louis’s head in place. 

Louis puckered his lips more, eager to keep going, to get Harry where he wanted to be. 

He had already given Harry more than enough treats that morning. It was time for him to cash in on something sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: eeveelou
> 
> Series post: https://eeveelou.tumblr.com/post/189988073811/thick-alpha-an-ao3-series-of-infinite-parts
> 
> I am no longer on Twitter, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis puts on a bit of relationship weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever wondered what chronic depression during a pandemic is like, it's taking two months to finish a 4k drabble. Anyways, enjoy. More coming soon. Love y'all! 
> 
> (Contains adult content and discussion of weight gain)

It was a perfect Saturday morning.

The early spring sunshine was shining through Louis’s bedroom, Louis was in Harry’s lap, there was a box of a dozen donuts next to them, and Harry had already taken bites out of half of them.

For the last several months, they had started an unspoken tradition of having extended sleep overs every weekend and ordering in for breakfast, but since Louis was in charge, it usually ended up being something more dessert than breakfast. Donuts had become a particular favorite, and Louis liked to pick twelve different flavors when he ordered and then insisted Harry taste test each of them first.

So, he was currently bracketing Harry’s thighs, six donuts down and six to go, and feeding his alpha a fried apple creation.

“How is it?” he asked as Harry chewed.

“Good,” Harry nodded once he had swallowed his bite. “Try it.”

Louis lifted the unbitten end of the long donut to his mouth and bit into it, quickly nodding his approval. It was thick fried dough covered in cinnamon sugar and filled with sugary apples, there wasn’t much not to like.

“Mm, good,” he said, “I still like the Nutella one best, though.”

“Anything with Nutella is going to be the best,” Harry said, like he was stating a serious fact. 

“True,” Louis nodded. He put the half-eaten apple donut back into the box and delicately picked up another, this one covered in thick vanilla icing and cinnamon toast crunch cereal.

“Ooh,” he smiled as he lifted it up. “Look at this one.”

He gripped the big, sticky treat in one hand and held his other hand under it, trying to prevent sugar, icing, and cereal from falling onto his bed. He offered it out, and Harry took a big bite of it, moaning a bit and nodding as he chewed.

“Oh, shit, that’s good.”

“Is it?” Louis asked, but quickly tucked it into his mouth. His eyes widened as he bit into it, the sugar overwhelming his taste buds as he closed his eyes and chewed happily.

“Oh man,” he sighed, “I think that’s the best one.”

He snuck in another quick bite and then shook his head, scratching at his bare belly.

“I’m getting a little full,” he said, “But I still want us to try all of these.”

“Maybe we should have real breakfast,” Harry offered.

“Donuts count as breakfast,” Louis insisted, “Or at least they do when you have them with coffee.”

The Harry smirked lazily, lifting a brow.

“Are those the rules?”

“Yes,” Louis smiled, “I said so.”

He licked his thumb and then reached out, dabbing at the corner of Harry’s mouth to take away some extra sugar and icing. When he was done he leaned in, kissing Harry fully.

“Mm,” he hummed, “You taste so sweet.”

He leaned forward more, pressing his lips hard against Harry’s own. Harry kissed back just as hard, his tongue licking at Louis’s lips, still rich with sugar. Louis gasped weakly and let Harry kiss him, their warm bodies pressed tight. When Louis felt his alpha’s big hand reach behind him and squeeze his bum cheek, he giggled and pulled away, lightly smacking his hand away. 

“Finish taste testing for me and then I’ll ride you,” he said. He reached into the box by his side and picked up a pink donut topped with strawberries, wiggling it a bit as he held it out. Harry shook his head, sighing, but he was smiling, his eyes bright.

“Alright, you little minx,” Harry smiled, and opened his mouth again.

Louis giggled, pleased, and as soon as Harry was done, he put the donut back up to his own mouth.

A perfect morning.

***

Louis’s night was fucked.

It was a shame, really, that his night had to go and get fucked up, because it was going to be so nice. Harry had planned a nice dinner for them, along with tickets to a private science museum tour, which had made Louis embarrassingly excited.

The alpha had already packed his own date outfit in his weekend bag and had taken no time at all to get dressed in his button down, sport coat, and dark jeans, and Louis had promptly banished him to the living room so he could get ready in peace and surprise him with his outfit. He had gotten a new blouse for their night out, and he was excited to wear it. He pulled out his nicest pair of jeans first, pulling them on while his blouse waited on the bed.

But when he went to zip up his jeans, it didn’t work.

Louis tried to pull up the zipper again, but once more, it snagged. He looked down, frowning at how there was a small hill of his belly puffing up over the zipper, preventing it from moving. He tried to suck in, and the zipper moved a bit. He quickly moved to button them up, and the button and zipper stuck in place. But when he exhaled, he felt it dig into his belly hard, making him a bit out of breath. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, taking a deep breath. His belly puffed out again, making the zipper go down a bit lower than Louis had done himself. 

“Louis?” Harry called from downstairs, “Babe, you okay? We gotta go.”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Louis shouted. He cursed under his breath weakly, weakly stamping his foot. “Just -- give me one sec!”

He stripped off his trousers quickly, looking for another option to make his night not fucked. All his pants were roughly the same size, and he didn’t want to go through each of them only to potentially find the same result. So instead he opened up his closet and looked around, spotting a plain blue dress hanging up in the back. He didn’t usually go for dresses, but it was a nice occasion, and it would probably fit better. He quickly grabbed the dress, slipped it on, and belted it, hoping that would look okay. When he glanced in his full length mirror, he could see that his belly pooched out a bit more than usual, but he hoped it was the only one who would notice it. He cursed again, then tucked his hair behind his ears, grabbed his bag and a delicate pair of loafers, and then jogged down the stairs.

Harry was there at the bottom of the steps, fiddling on his phone, and when he looked up at Louis he grinned so widely Louis felt the tension in his belly finally unspool.

“I’ve never seen you wear that,” Harry smiled. He reached out, grabbing Louis by the waist and pulling him close as soon as the omega was down the stairs, “You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Louis said softly, accepting a kiss on the head from Harry, “Sorry about the wait. I guess I felt like an outfit change.”

Harry just chuckled and nodded.

“I expected nothing else.”

Louis fidgeted a bit, shuffling his feet. The insecurity came back, insistent and cold as it settled over him. He crossed his hands in front of his stomach, trying to shield it a bit.

“So, are we going?”

“Of course, honey,” Harry smiled and reached out, wiggling his fingers a bit to beckon Louis, “Come on.”

Louis nodded and let the alpha put his back at the small of his back as he led him towards the door. Harry’s hand slipped down right before he opened the door, giving Louis a playful squeeze, and Louis laughed sharply, pushing at Harry as his cheeks flushed red.

“Stop,” he giggled, although his stomach flipped a bit nervously. He wondered if Harry could feel his bum was a bit thicker.

“Can’t help myself,” Harry smirked and kissed Louis’s temple, “I’ll stop, though, gotta go.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed weakly, and then ducked his head as he walked out of the door in front of Harry, trying to relax.

***

Louis zoned out a bit as they drove home, the radio station Harry was playing become a dull roar.

It had been a fun night, it really had. The museum had been especially wonderful. Harry had been patient as Louis stopped at very exhibit to carefully read the plaques and then promptly recited the new facts he had learned back to Harry, who always gave him an amused smile.

Before that, Louis had had a small dinner, some plantain soup, even though they were at one of his favorite Cuban restaurants and he would have gladly smashed a spicy pork burger instead. But his thoughts kept floating back to his weight, intrusive and unwanted. He was so acutely aware of the extra thickness of his belly, his thighs, his bum, that he kind of wanted to scream.

It made sense that he was bigger. They’d been eating… _well_ , to say the least, since they had been dating. Louis tended to indulge whatever Harry was in the mood for, and usually, just watching Harry eat and enjoy his food was the best part. But of course, he had some of whatever was on the menu, too. Thick sushi rolls, milkshakes, fried chicken sandwiches, everything in between. He always ate less than Harry, and he got fuller quicker, but he was still eating more rich food than he typically would.

He knew Harry had gained a lot of weight, it was clear in the increasing wideness of his thighs, the red marks on his stomach, the new shirts and pants he would show up to for dates, while the old ones were silently retired. And Louis loved it, loved touching and kissing and exploring Harry’s changing body and admittedly dreaming about it when he was away from Harry. But he hadn’t taken stock in his own body in a while, and Harry hadn’t given him a clue anything was different.

Harry pulled into Louis’s driveway, and the omega got out of the car still in a trance. When they got in the door, Louis gave Harry a quick kiss, offering a small smile as he did.

“I’m just gonna change my clothes,” Louis said, “Be right back.”

“I’ll go with you,” Harry said, “Gotta change, too. Maybe we can watch something in bed?”

“Sure,” Louis nodded, even though he cringed a bit at the end of changing in front of Harry. He had never had that concern before, hadn’t even had it this morning. But it was here now.

They went to the bedroom together, and Louis could barely enjoy the sight of his boyfriend stripping down to his underwear and undershirt, his wide thighs and edge of his belly beautiful and on display. Instead Louis kicked off his shoes and went to his dresser, pulling out an old t-shirt for his pajamas.

“I gotta wash my face,” he offered, and then slipped into the en suite without another word.

Once he was in the bedroom, he stripped off his dress, leaving it in a pile on the floor as he turned to the mirror to look at himself. 

Louis squeezed at the extra flesh at his midsection, frowning. He let it go, squeezed it again. Patted on it, jiggled it, prodded it, as if it would give him a different clue on how it had gotten there, aside from him helping himself to his boyfriend’s indulgent cravings for the last several months. He turned around, looking at him bum, and reached behind himself, pulling his cheeks, patting them, bouncing on his toes and watching how it moved. He already had a big ass, but it did maybe look a bit wider, his underwear a bit more stretched.

Louis barely weighed himself, so he had to look in two different cabinets before he even found his scale, dusty and shoved behind a bag of cotton balls and a candle he didn’t remember buying. He dug it out and set it down, trying to remember the last number he could recall. He stepped on and frowning, scratching at the back of his head at the number the scale settled on.




That was only nine pounds more than he remembered from the last time he had weighed himself, which was definitely before he had met Harry. Nothing extreme. The new size of his body was probably half all in his head.

But it _something_. Enough to make his cheeks flush a bit and his stomach turn.

Louis quickly pulled on his pajama shirt over his briefs and then came back into the bedroom. Harry was already lounging on the bed, arm tucked behind him, scrolling through the channels on Louis’s TV. He glanced at Louis as the omega came over to the bed, giving him a smile.

“What’re you in the mood to watch?” he asked.

“Whatever,” Louis answered quietly. He climbed into bed and promptly tucked himself against Harry’s side. The alpha kissed the top of his head and wrapped an arm around him, stroking his shoulder with his thumb.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Harry asked as he kept searching through Netflix.

“Yeah,” Louis said, his voice still soft, “I really did, thank you.”

Harry looked at him, his face still warm, but his smile faltered and fell as he stared at the omega.

“Hey,” Harry said, “Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

Louis blinked at his alpha, whose eyes were wide and sincere. It would be so easy to blow him off, to tell him he was fine, he just had a headache or something. But Harry’s voice was so gentle, and his face so open and concerned, that Louis cracked immediately.

“It’s embarrassing,” he said, his voice timid.

“That’s okay,” Harry said, “You don’t have to tell me.”

Louis shrugged, the motion fast as he looked down at his hands. Damn his alpha for being so sweet all the fucking time.

“I’ve just put on a little weight lately,” Louis said, the words coming out quickly. “That’s all.”

Harry was quiet, so Louis rushed on.

“My pants didn’t fit today, when I was getting ready to go out.”

Harry’s brow lifted a bit, his expression still unsure.

“Is that why you wore your dress?”

Louis didn’t reply, he could only hum his agreement.

“Well, you looked very nice,” Harry said. His hand ’m glad you went with the dress.”

Louis nodded, and looked back down at his lap.

“I don’t know why this is bothering me,” Louis said, “Maybe just…it feels different when it’s me. Like when I do it, it’s something wrong.”

“Versus when I gain weight?”

“Yeah.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, and Louis felt his face grow hot again. His anxious thoughts came in rapidly; that Harry was upset with him, that this sudden shift in Louis’s weight was somehow going to fuck up everything.

“Babe,” Harry said softly, “C’mere.”

Harry rubbed his own thigh, giving it a soft pat.

“Come on, sit on my lap,” Harry coaxed. Louis didn’t move, and the alpha leaned forward, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Can I touch you? Can I see you?” he asked, “Please?”

Louis took a moment to look up at Harry, whose eyes were wide and soft, his plump pink mouth pursed sweetly, and Louis felt his last resolve break.

He nodded and moved, shifting his leg to move up into the alpha’s lap. Harry quickly moved his hands around Louis’s hips, his fingers brushing the hem of his t-shirt.

“Can I take this off?”

Louis just shrugged, and Harry’s expression firmed.

“I need a yes or no, baby.”

“Yes,” Louis said, “That – that’s okay.”

Harry nodded, and carefully rucked up the edge of Louis’s t-shirt up to his chest, spreading his hands out over Louis’s skin.

Harry thumbed over Louis’s belly, gently cradling his sides as he looked at him. Louis’s face burned as Harry kneaded his thumbs into the soft swell under Louis’s belly button, round and new. Harry’s eyebrows shifted as he looked, minute little movements that made Louis squirm.

Finally, Harry lifted his eyes, his face still so open and soft.

“You’re tiny, baby,” Harry said, his voice feather-light.

Louis felt his blush deepen, and he shook his head.

“You are. And you look so good, baby, really,” Harry insisted, “Like, I couldn’t even tell you were a little bigger until you pointed out, but…wow, you look good.”

Louis looked down, fiddling with his hands.

“But,” Louis said, “You like that I’m little.”

“Yes. You are half my size,” Harry said.

“But what if I keep gaining weight?” Louis blurted out, “What if I get chubby, too, and then I’m not little anymore and you stop liking me and – “

Louis didn’t realize his eyes were getting wet until his alpha grabbed his chin, holding it tight in one hand. His expression was firm, but his eyes were worried.

“You think that matters that much to me?” Harry asked.

Louis’s mouth went dry, his voice stuttering as his alpha fixed him with a firm gaze.

“Louis, I love you,” Harry said, “I’m going to be attracted to you even if you gain weight, or lose weight, or _whatever_. The contrast isn’t what matters to me, not more than you.”

The alpha’s big hands came up to cup Louis’s face, smoothing over his pink cheeks.

“I tell you all the time how good you made me feel about my body,” Harry said, “Why on earth wouldn’t I all I can to make you feel the same?”

Louis could just stare forward, taking in his alpha’s beautiful, earnest face.

“You mean that?”

“Of course,” Harry said, his voice hard. And then, again, softer, “Of course.”

Harry’s thumb brushed over Louis’s lips, pushing his bottom lip down a bit.

“Can I touch you a little more?” the alpha asked.

“Okay,” Louis breathed out.

Harry gave him a smile and a kiss, and then moved his hands down Louis’s body. His fingers slid down his throat, then over his chest, curving out to fit into Louis’s sides, and then over his belly and his hips, where most of the new softness had settled. Harry stroked at it, touching Louis like he was fine china, breakable and lavish. He gave Louis’s hips a little squeeze, making his squeak and blush, and then brought his hands down to his thighs, stroking the soft, delicate skin there, making Louis’s entire body burn.

“You know why I love this?” Harry asked.

“Why?” Louis blurted, the words slipping out before he could even think.

“This means you’ve been having fun,” Harry said, “Taking care of me, and taking care of yourself.”

Harry’s hands kept petting Louis’s thighs, and he squirmed, looking down.

“You’re such a good omega,” Harry whispered, “Keeping us both well fed and cared for.”

Louis’s lips opened, exhaling hard, and he looked up to meet Harry’s darkened eyes.

“Nine pounds,” Louis said quietly.

Harry just lifted his brows, and Louis swallowed and spoke again.

“I gained nine pounds,” Louis said, “Since we met.”

“God,” Harry exhaled, “Baby, you’re torturing me here. Can I take off your briefs?”

“You like that?”

“Of course, you’re stunning. I mean, fuck, you’re so curvy, and you fill out so well, and just – Jesus, let me have you, please.”

“Yes,” Louis nodded, words once again slipping from his mouth before he could fully process them, “Yes, Harry, please.”

He lifted his hips enough that Harry could shuck his briefs down to his thighs, and then his alpha was pulling him in, bringing their lips hard against each other. Harry’s hand reached back and prodded and Louis’s slick hole, poking at it and pushing his thick digits instead. Louis gasped and then groaned, falling into Harry even more.

His alpha kept fucking him with his fingers, in and out, his pace rough and consistent. But his other hand wandered, caressing and squeezing over Louis’s stomach and hips. Harry’s lips were equally restless, kissing all over Louis’s jaw and neck.

Louis could only whimper weakly as his alpha touched him; rough stubble on his throat and his paw of a hand touching his new roundness. His fingers were still dunking in and out of Louis, and he could feel the wetness pooling on Harry’s thick thighs. Louis’s cock was stiff against his belly, and as Harry touched his stomach, his palm would occasionally bump his length, or he would give it a few quick jerks, but his focus seemed zeroed in on fingering Louis to completion.

Louis leaned forward, mouthing at his alpha’s shoulder, where his scent was thick, and he whined again, like a needy puppy. Harry cooed at him and kissed the top of his head and down to the shell of his ear, but kept fucking into him. The contrast of his hands was so sharp; his determined pointer and middle finger inside of Louis, versus the gentleness of his palm and digits as they ghosted over Louis’s body, going slow enough to drink in every inch just by touch alone.

Louis whimpered and he felt his cock jerk, splattering onto his stomach. He expected a tender kiss and cuddle immediately, like Harry usually did, but instead the alpha yanked his fingers out of Louis’s opening and then grabbed his hips with both hands, lifting the omega a bit higher and then ducking his own head. He brought out his tongue and lapped the release from Louis’s belly, taking slow, gentle strokes over his curves.

“Harry…” Louis whispered, his voice weak and wrecked as Harry cleaned him up. It was only when the alpha was done licking at him that he relaxed his hold on Louis, letting him come back down. Harry kissed him then, as soft as always, and as soon as they were done Louis surged forward and collapsed into a deep hug, squeezing his alpha hard.

“I love you,” he got out, burrowing his nose deep into the crevice of Harry’s neck to drink in his rich scent.

“I love you, omega,” Harry returned, kissing Louis’s temple, “So much.”

He sat quietly for a minute, just stroking Louis’s hair and pressing kisses to the top of his head or anywhere else he could reach, and then spoke gently.

“Do you want me to get a towel to clean you up?”

“Can you just hold me for a bit?” Louis asked instead.

His voice sounded like it should belong to a creature far smaller than him, but Harry held him, like he was just that – feather light and capable of always fitting perfectly within Harry’s capable hands.

“Of course,” Harry said, his voice concrete solid and yet blanket warm. “Anything you ever need, I’m going to be right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: eeveelou


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets insecure after accompanying Louis to a work party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random drabble for all of you. Promise to update more soon! 
> 
> Smut-free chapter, not many weight/food mentions. Just a little emotional hurt/comfort for something different. I hope you all enjoy

Louis really hated the things he did for letters of recommendation.

The last thing he wanted to do on a Friday night was go to a retirement party for one of his professors, but he was hoping to start applying to clinics over the summer, and he knew a letter from a man with forty years of experience and five degrees would do quite a bit to bring his resume to the top of the pile at any clinic.

It just meant he had to deal with a very boring academic party, and make small talk with the worst person in his cohort.

“So,” Craig said, “I submitted a paper to the journal, I’m hoping to hear back – “

“Uh huh,” Louis grunted, taking a sip of his wine. Craig was looking at him uncomfortably closely, like he did in all the classes they shared together during the day. Louis cut his eyes away, like the alpha’s gaze would give him actual hives.

Louis glanced down at his phone, checking to see if he had new texts from Harry. He knew he would be running late; Harry was trying for a promotion at work, a massive one, but he had to put in plenty of late nights to get it. He had let Louis know earlier that he would be delayed getting there, and Louis had told him that was fine, but waiting for his boyfriend was far more exhausting with Craig trying to actively bore him to death.

The last text Louis had gotten from Harry was from ten minutes ago, saying the alpha had just gotten in his car, so Louis figured he would be there soon.

Louis tucked his phone back into his pocket, and when he looked up, Craig was still looking at him, his brows lifted.

“Something going on?” he asked, gesturing to Louis’s trouser pocket, where he had stashed his phone away.

“Just checking in with my boyfriend,” Louis said a bit too cheerfully, “Excuse me.”

He brushed past Craig and circled the room for a few minutes before he cut into a circle of beta girls he recognized one of his capstone courses, and tried to silently blend into their chatter about final projects and future exams. He nodded along, sipping at his drink, all the while keeping another hand one his pocket, waiting for the buzz of his phone.

The sound of the phone never came; instead, less than five minutes later, Harry came through the door of the large conference room, which had poorly and temporarily been converted into a party space. 

Harry looked a bit worse for wear; his shirt was untucked. a little wrinkled and stained with sweat under his arms. His hair was flopping over his forehead and his tie was loose, but when he saw Louis he still smiled, tired but sweet and bright.

Louis quickly bounded over, setting down his wine on a random table so he could toss himself onto Harry as soon as he got the chance.

“Hi baby!” he said, his voice high as he wrapped his arms around Harry to give him a hug, and then lifted himself on his tip toes to kiss him. Harry gave a weak grunt but still kissed Louis, holding him tightly around the waist.

“Hey,” Harry smiled, “I’m so sorry I’m late, I just had these files to finish up, and my boss said if I did I – “  
  


“Hey, hey, don’t even worry about it,” Louis said, “You’re doing what you need to do.”

He lowered his own feet down to the floor, then reached up to cup Harry’s cheeks and give him a kiss on the lips.

“Do you want a glass of wine?” he asked, releasing Harry’s face so he could grab his hand instead, “And some appetizers? I can get you a plate.”

“Oh, yes please,” Harry sighed, “God, I’m starving. I just had a granola bar for lunch, I didn’t have time to eat anything else.”

“Oh, honey,” Louis cooed, “I’ll get you something and then we can get dinner on the way home, okay? Anything you want.”

“God, you’re the best,” Harry smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him over to the food table, trying to get Harry a plate and also hold his hand at the same time. He had been so attention-starved lately, with Harry spending so many late nights in the office, leaving Louis alone to grade or apply for jobs or to stress-bake. He didn’t want to give up any opportunity to touch his alpha.

Once Harry had his plate and his wine, Louis pulled him over to his circle of classmates, leaning hard into Harry’s side as he introduced him to everyone.

Most of the girls had met Harry already from other events or when Harry had picked Louis up from casual wine nights at their apartments. They quickly fell into conversation with him, asking him questions about his job and the upcoming trip he and Louis were planning to take in a few weeks. Harry nodded and smiled, always eager to have a conversation despite the fact Louis could see the exhaustion from his day written all over his body.

The only person in the circle who was quiet was Craig, who just kept staring at Harry, dead quiet.

Louis had always known Craig was interested in him, mostly because the knob never had the decency to keep it to himself. Every class Craig would find an excuse to talk to him, and in the afternoons he would stop by Louis’s shoebox-sized office to ask a question a full professor could easily answer. He had asked Louis on a few dates months ago, even after Louis had clearly told him that he was taken. It was irritating shit he could usually grin and bear, especially when his actual alpha was comfortably by his side.

But then Craig decided to open his mouth.

“So,” Craig interrupted, “Harry.”

Harry turned his head, a smile still on his face as he lifted his wine glass to his lips.

“Yeah?”

“What is it you do again?” Craig asked.

“I’m a paralegal,” Harry said, “I work for Green and Co., I’ve been there for a couple years.”

“Oh, I see,” Craig said, “I didn’t know you were in law school, do you go here? I never see you around campus. But I guess we’re all stuck in this building anyways.”

“I’m…” Harry stumbled, cocking his head. “I’m not in law school.” 

Craig lifted his brows.

“Oh, you’re not? Huh. But going back soon, though?”

“I’m not really going back to school,” Harry said, his voice slowing down. “I’m just going to, uh, try to work with my current firm a bit longer.”

“Harry’s going for a really big position right now,” Louis cut in, leaning hard against Harry’s elbow. “It’s really great for him. He’s just being modest.”

But Craig, true to form, wouldn’t shut the fuck up and kept talking. 

“You went to college, right?” Craig asked Harry. By then, the smile had fallen from Harry’s face, and he kept glancing at Louis.

“Yes,” Harry said softly.

“He had a Bachelor’s in pre-law,” Louis said tightly, “They don’t hire people to do Harry’s job that don’t have college degrees.”

“Right,” Craig said, “But they hire law students, right?”

Harry didn’t say anything, and Craig took that as an invitation to plow forward.

“I mean, you probably work with a bunch of students, right?” Craig said, “And then, what, they become lawyers and you work for them?”

Craig laughed at what he probably assumed was a joke, and Harry’s fingers fidgeted on his wine glass.

“Well, um – “

“My brother’s husband is a paralegal, actually,” Rebecca, one of Louis’s other classmates, jumped in. “It’s honestly just as hard as being a lawyer. You guys do all the hard work.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, his voice quiet. “I guess we do.”

Rebecca, to her credit, jumped into telling a story about her brother than Louis was half-convinced she had just made up on the spot, but either way he was grateful. He made an excuse to break away from the group as soon as he could, was able to weasel in a final hello to his professor, and then he tapped Harry on the back of the arm to let him know they could finally go.

Harry was quiet on the drive home, wiping at his eyes and sighing as he drove. Louis kept glancing over at him, looking at how the neon lights of the late night drive reflected on his alpha’s face, and how Harry kept frowning, his mouth tight

“What do you want for dinner?” Louis asked, “We can get something.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Louis said slowly, “Well, I haven’t eaten real dinner. Let’s get burgers.”

The alpha closed his eyes for a second and then nodded, although his expression was still tight.

“Okay.”

At the next exit Harry pulled over at a fast food place they both liked, and Louis offered to go in, giving Harry a peck on the cheek and then heading inside. He came back with a bag of burgers and fries and two Styrofoam cups, which he deposited in the cup holders.

“I got you your favorite,” he offered, “Caramel fudge brownie.”

“Thanks, baby,” Harry said. He offered a smile, and Louis couldn’t help but feel relieved when he saw Harry pick up the cup and take a sip.

The rest of the drive home was silent, and so was their entrance into the house. Louis stayed close to Harry, still holding the fast food bag in his hands.

“Do you want me to go get some plates?” Louis said, “Or we can eat in the front of the TV. I can turn on that show you’ve been wanting to watch – “

“Your friends don’t like me,” Harry cut in, which made Louis stop.

“What?” Louis lifted his brows, “Rebecca loves you. And Emily and Chelsea like you a lot – “

“No, not them.”

Louis couldn’t help but scoff.

“You mean Craig? I don’t fucking like Craig. Why does it matter?”

Harry turned to him, his eyes suddenly wider, his cheeks pink.

“It matters because you’re going to get your doctorate one day and I’m working a dead end job in a field I don’t even like!”

He snapped it, his voice loud. It made Louis hold up his hands, taking a step back.

“Okay, whoa, babe, come on – “

Harry groaned, reaching up to tug on his curls.

“God, I’m sorry I snapped. Just, fuck – “

He shook his head, releasing his hair as he did so.

“Louis,” Harry sighed, “I never went to law school. I took the LSAT and got such a piss poor grade I never bothered applying for anything. I don’t even want to be a lawyer. I’m just trying to make a living because I’m not smart enough to go any higher. And you…”

He trailed off, and his eyes got soft.

“Louis, you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. And we’re going to go to a lot of parties like tonight, with people that have big degrees like you, talking about their research and their books and their teaching positions, and I – “

Harry choked up.

“I’m just going to be your loser fucking alpha who works a desk job most law students could do better. I’m never going to do anything to make them think otherwise.”

Louis just stared at his alpha once he finished, his eyes unblinking. Harry was flushed, from his cheeks down his neck, and he was breathing hard, but the thing Louis noticed most of all were his eyes. There were big, watery, and blown out, and most of all, they looked genuinely scared. As if Louis would find a kernel of truth in what he had just said and get up and leave right there.

Instead, Louis came forward, lifting his hands to hold his alpha’s full cheeks in his hands. He looked at him firmly, squeezing Harry’s face a bit to make sure the other man was actually looking at him.

“It doesn’t matter what they think,” Louis said firmly, “It matters what _I_ think.”

Harry’s lips quirked down into a frown, and Louis narrowed his eyes.

“You’re my alpha, Harry. You’re the only person I would want to be my alpha,” he said. “You think I want some self-centered academic who writes some bullshit essay every few months? You think that matters to me more than you?”

“Well,” Harry said, still frowning, “That’s what you do. And I don’t think it’s boring.”

Louis shook his head, smiling to himself. Even when he was stubborn and aggravating, his boyfriend was stupidly sweet.

“Harry, I know you’re proud of me, and I’m glad I’m in school. But my work is boring and tedious and talking about it bores me to tears. I don’t fucking want to date someone in that world. I like that I can come home and talk to you about literally anything else other than what I wrote my paper on that day.”

Louis traced his fingers up Harry’s face, tracing the round line of his cheeks, thumbing the spot next to his mouth where his dimples popped out when he was happy.

“You remind me there are other things in the world,” Louis whispered out.

He could see now that Harry’s eyes were softening, his brows lifting and relaxing from their furrowed position. It made Louis smile, and he lifted himself onto his toes and so he look at Harry more closely.

“I didn’t even want to go to that party tonight. Until you showed up, I was miserable. I just wanted to be with you, in any way I could.” 

He dropped his hands from Harry’s face and instead wrapped them around the other man’s neck, pulling himself forward.

“Harry,” Louis said softly, “Harry, I _love_ you. You get that, right? I fucking love you. You’re my person. It’s you or nothing for me.”

The alpha was silent for a few moments, and then turned his eyes down.

“Oh,” he said quietly, “Well…I just feel stupid now.”

“Never stupid,” Louis said. “Well, maybe a little stupid when you forget to take the tin foil off your leftovers when you reheat them…”

Harry opened his mouth but Louis rushed in.

“But that’s, like, really cute! And funny. And sweet. And God, I just fucking love you.”

Louis sighed, and then lifted himself as high as he could go to kiss Harry on the lips. Then he dropped back down, putting his hands on Harry’s chest.

“We can please eat dinner and watch our show and maybe I can blow you or something? Please, let me show you I love you, baby.”

Harry looked down at him again, and his eyes had gone soft, his brows lifted up.

“Can I, um,” Harry said, “Can I change first? I’ve been in these clothes since seven this morning and I’m kind of sweaty.”

“Yes, yes,” Louis said immediately, “Get comfy. Oh, shit, actually, I should change, too. Oh, maybe I could put on some panties you like? To make you feel better? Would that help?”

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis on the forehead.

“You wear whatever you want, baby. I’m just happy to be with you for a little while.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, “But you do know you’ll get to hang out with me forever, right?”

Harry smiled, a real, genuine smile, and leaned down to kiss Louis again.

“I know,” he said just before their lips connected. “I promise I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: eeveelou

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: eeveelou
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle


End file.
